Beautiful Rogue
by SailorRyokoKitana
Summary: Rogue is entering a beauty pageant! Logan is out of town... Or is he? Find out what happens when Logan see's his Marie in a well.. Bikini? If thats what you call it.
1. Default Chapter

BEAUTIFUL ROGUE  
  
  
::Authors notes: Here is that story of Rogue, Beauty Pageant and Logan. Heehee!  
I got this idea while watching the Miss Universe pageant! ENJOY! I tried muh  
best with the accent ::  
  
::Disclaimer: LAUGH AT THIS STORY.. If it is all funny.. anyway.. I don't  
own these characters accept for Amanda, Katherine and Ashley. ::  
  
---  
  
"ROOOOOOOUGEEEEEY!" Whined Jubilee to Rogue while holding a flyer in  
her hand.   
  
"Not going to happen Jube's. Do you know how angry Logan would get?   
Besides ah haven't the body far it." Jubilee sat back lifting one eyebrow in  
anger.  
  
"Roguey, you have the PERFECT body for this beauty pageant. Logan is out of  
town so he won't even have to know about it. Come on babe! I want to enter too!   
We can go pick up some stray guys and get jiggy with it!" By now Jubilee was  
at the bottom Rogue's feet pleading to go.   
  
"Ya come on Rogue! All three of us can enter! It would be the perfect opportunity  
for us to show off our hot bods!" Kitty complained while joining Jubilee on the  
floor. Both of them holding a flyer that advertised a Beauty Pageant and the   
winner would receive a first class trip for two to the Caribbean If ah won this,   
ah could take Logan! Then he would know how much ah really did love him!   
  
Rogue rose to her feet kicking the two drooling maniacs off her legs. She knew  
she wanted to take Logan on a romantic getaway for two but he would be  
furious if he knew how she GOT the tickets to begin with. But, did he really  
ever have to find out?  
  
"Ok you two crazy women. Ah will entah the contest with ya!" Rogue couldn't  
even open her eyes from smiling so large when two insanely happy girls were   
squeezing the breath out of her. "Ah guess ah have no othah choice now do ah?"  
Jubilee and Kitty were bouncing around the room hugging each other in  
giddiness. "Our plan is going to work!" Exclaimed Jubilee out loud by accident.  
  
Rogue looked at the two girls who had stopped dancing and were running out   
the door screaming for Scott and Jean in shock. Ah PLAN!? WHAT THA  
HELL DO THESE TWO HAVE IN MIND NOW! Rogue began to give chase  
but gave up when she saw them run in two different directions. "Oh well.   
Guess ah will find out latah." Sighed a very disappointed Rogue. She walked  
back to her room and picked up a book, falling asleep after the third page.  
  
Meanwhile….  
  
Jubilee and Kitty met up with Scott and Jean and sat them down to talk about  
their plan.  
  
"Ok listen up guys we need your help with this! Oh this is going to work I know  
it!" exclaimed Jubilee holding onto a cell phone and a note card. "Ok Scott, we  
need you to call Logan and act all worried and stuff and try to get him back to  
the school. We are entering Rogue in a beauty pageant. If we can get Logan   
back here to see how beautiful she really is, then they can hook up together!   
She SOOOOOO deserves this!" Jubilee looked at Scott who was shaking his  
head no since the first word. "It will get Logan off of Jean." She grinned evilly  
while waving the cell phone in his face. "Ah hell." He grabbed the phone and the  
note card and began to dial.   
  
"Hello Logan?… this is Scott… Nice to hear from you too jeez… look something  
happened to Rogue and we need you to… LET ME FINISH ALREADY!.. We   
need you to come home right away. .. Yes.. We will meet you at Temple Theater…  
We believe that's where she is at… SHUT UP AND HURRY HOME DAMN!"   
Scott slammed the phone on the table frustrated. "I swear that guy… Are you  
sure this plan is going to work?" Jubilee stood up and grabbed Kitty by the arm  
before she could let anything slip about the slim to none chances of Rogue  
winning. "OK GOTTA GO BYE!" Jubilee and Kitty ran away while Scott was  
yelling for an answer.  
  
"Sit down Scott. Rogue is a beautiful woman and I know for a fact Logan will  
not resist her. Now come on, we need to get some sleep before Logan gets here.  
It's going to be one hell of a day once he arrives." Scott nodded and visions of  
destruction of the school ran through his head. This had better work.   
  
Back in the girls room….  
  
"Come on Roguey! We have to go now!" Kitty and Jubilee pulled on her arm  
pleading her to start packing. "Jubes, do me a favah?" Jubilee stood there  
confused but popped herself into a military salute. "Officer Jube's at your  
service!" She said while giving Rogue a wink. "TELL ME WHAT THA PLAN  
IS OR AH WILL KILL YOU MYSELF! AH WONT WAIT FAR LOGAN TO   
GET BACK!" Jubilee still stood at attention with her eyes closed and a worried  
grin on her face.  
  
"Well Rogue, the plan is.. well ya see.. We were trying to get you to enter  
because we wanted to boost your self-esteem. YA THAT'S IT!" Rogue could see  
right through Kitty's little lie but went along with it. She knew that she would  
never get it out of them so she might as well give up. "OK guys lets go." Sighed  
Rogue as she picked up her suitcase and walked out the door towards the car.   
This was only the beginning for what will become her most humiliating day of  
her life.  
  
TBC  



	2. Beautiful Rogue 2

Beautiful Rogue  
  
::Authors notes: Well here is chapter 2.. I am very exhausted so I will be writing  
this then putting in a tape-to-tape princess mononoke. Then going to bed :O   
*yawns* Hope yawl like this. Sorry bout the crappy southern accent ::  
  
::Disclaimer: Too tired.. Don't..own..don't…sue..::  
  
---  
  
Rogue dropped her suitcase and jaw when she looked at the glass building that  
stood 20 stories above her. The sun seemed to hit the glass just right because  
no matter which way she turned; the glass would cast a silver reflection of light  
into her eyes. Suddenly, a shiver or fear ran down her back. Jubilee and Kitty  
stood there gazing along side of her giggling at each other.   
  
"OKAY LADIES! It's…."   
  
Kitty and Rogue looked at each other and let out a simple   
  
"Uh-oh" as Jubilee threw her bags on the ground.   
  
"TIME TO SHOP!" Both Kitty and Rogue slapped their foreheads.   
  
Ah knew ah got that shiver far some reason.   
  
"No… Jubilee… NO! THIS CANT BE! NOT! NOT SHOPPING!"   
  
Kitty was always one for a dramatical act and pretended to choke herself down  
to the ground bursting into convulsions. Rogue and Jubilee just stood there   
backing away from there, uh, friend.   
  
"OH MY GOD IS SHE ALRIGHT!?"   
  
Asked a concerned tourist from a foreign country carrying a camera.   
  
"Oh ya she's cool. She's just a nut bag."   
  
Jubilee smiled at the woman who was taking pictures of the American "Nut Bag."  
Kitty stood up very embarrassed and hit Jubilee in the back while mumbling  
bitch under her breath. Rogue just shook her head.  
  
"So what do we have to shop for Jube's?"   
  
Asked Rogue tearing her eyes off all the yummy men passing by.   
  
"Well a formal dress for one, and a, uh, haha, Bathing suit?"   
  
Said Jubilee trying so hard not to anger Rogue. Too late.   
  
"A WHAT! AH AM NOT GETTING INTO A BATHING SUIT!"   
  
All the people walking by began to stop and stare at the young girl screaming   
at the top her lungs. Kitty and Jubilee tried to hush her but failed when she   
kept yelling. Eventually they covered her mouth and shoved her into a taxicab  
on their way to the mall.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Scott and Jean awoke to a very loud, very angry man screaming down the hall  
while thrashing everything in his way.   
  
"Logan's home." Giggled Jean to Scott while throwing on her robe.   
  
"So I heard. Guess I have to act now."   
  
Scott took a deep breath in as he stepped out the door only to run into a very  
sweaty, hairy man breathing down his face.   
  
"Where is she?" asked Logan as he lashed out his claws.   
  
"Oh for Christ's sake Logan. She's fine. She's with Jubilee and Kitty at Temple  
Theater."   
  
Logan re-tracked his claws in confusion.   
  
"I thought you said there was something wrong?"  
  
Asked Logan while staring into the bedroom watching Jean change clothes.   
Scott slammed the door shut causing Jean to jump. Scott felt a sudden pain   
surge through his buttocks. He pinched his cheeks in the door. It took him a  
few moments to catch his breath and shove the pain aside.  
  
"Look, have you ever been to a Beauty Pageant?"   
  
Logan shook his head no and lifted his eyebrow at Scott.   
  
"She's entered in one and Jubilee made me call you to go see it. That's all I can  
tell you. It's in seven hours."   
  
By now Logan was furious and yelling obscenities at the top of his lungs   
waking children up from their peaceful three weeks of silence without Logan  
around.  
  
"JUST SHUT UP AND MEET ME HERE IN SEVEN HOURS!"   
  
That was the first time Logan had actually seen Scott get mad enough to where  
he was actually holding onto his glasses ready to take them off and blow a hole  
right through him. Logan backed down and went into his room relieved that  
his Marie was all right.  
  
Back with the girls…  
  
"Oh Roguey that bathing suit looks soooooooooooo good on you! You are going  
to blow Log…everyone away."   
  
Smiled Jubilee relieved that Rogue hadn't heard the near miss-hap of mentioning  
Logan.  
  
"AH BATTHING SUIT!? THIS ISNT A BATHING SUIT! THIS IS A STRING WITH 3 CUPS! 2 FOR MUH BOOBS, AND ONE TO COVER UP SOMETHING THAT STILL APPEARS TO BE SHOWING!"  
  
Jubilee and Kitty busted into laughter while rolling on the floor. Rogue watched  
the two nimrods roll on the floor as the most handsome man Rogue has ever  
seen walked into the store. Well, almost the most handsome. Logan was still  
number one.  
  
"Whoa. That is some bathing suit! Would you mind, taking it off for me?"   
  
Rouge turned to Jubilee who was staring at the boy who was actually asking a   
girl with deadly skin to take off her, so called, bikini. More laughter came from  
the two as Rogue placed her foot in between the boy's legs and made him   
crumble to the floor crying for his mommy.  
  
"That will teach him to mess with me. Little crude sicko." Sighed Rogue while  
paying for her bikini that was sure to win over her animal of a man. Even if  
he wasn't going to be there she could wear around school whenever he is out.  
  
Rogue walked out of the mall with her formal gown and bathing suit in hand.   
She thought about Logan and how much she wished he could be there. Be   
careful what you wish for…  
  
TBC  
  



	3. Beautiful Rogue 3

::Authors notes: well here ya go! I am so amazed at all the good reviews I am   
getting on both of my on going stories! I wrote this in my Passing of the Laws  
story but in case you couldn't get into that one.. here it is. Thank you so  
much for the wonderful reviews! I love getting them and reading them! It  
makes me feel good to know that people like my writing! I hope yawl keep  
reading and reviewing! Hey, would yawl be totally offended if I wrote a story  
with a new mutant and Logan hooks up with the new mutant? FEEDBACK on  
that please! ::  
  
  
:: Disclaimer : blah blah don't sue. ::  
  
BEAUTIFUL ROGUE 3  
  
---  
  
Scott stood outside the hall in front of Logan's room pacing back and forth,  
tapping his watch every few minutes. Logan had been informed one hour ago  
they were leaving. Yet, he was still in his room.   
  
"Logan let's go! It doesn't take that long to put on some thirty-year old clothes  
that had never been washed, and walk out the door. We all know you don't   
shave, and ya smell like a skunk so we know you never shower. NOW GET A  
MOVE ON IT!"  
  
The door violently swung open and a man that could not have been Logan  
stepped through the doorway. Scott took a step back putting his hand to his   
mouth, trying to fight back the laughter. Unfortunately for Logan, the Pageant  
was a formal occasion. That's right, you guessed it. Logan in a tuxedo.  
  
"Shut up bub. I am going to rip those glasses off and pull your Eye out if you  
say one thing. Why do I gotta wear this stupid thing anyway?" Logan pulled  
on the bow tie and collar while Scott stood there turning purple trying not to  
laugh. Scott composed himself and fixed his tie.  
  
"Look Logan, you can't get in without a black tie. I have our tickets right here."  
Scott patted his pocket while Logan raised that ever so sexy eyebrow (in my  
opinion at least.) Logan took a step forward and heard his shiny leather shoes  
squeak on the wood floor beneath him. He looked himself up and down touching  
his cover Bonn, the cufflinks, and that damned bowtie.  
  
"Fine. Let's just go get Rogue and get the hell outta there so I can tear this thing  
to shreds." Logan walked passed Scott with claws extended. Scott, whose jaw  
was sprawled across the floor, looked at Logan through the visor in shock.  
  
"Oh no you won't Logan! That is an Armani suit and it cost me a lot of money!  
When you are finished with it, you will give back to me!"   
  
"Really?" Logan turned around to Scott grinning at him lifting his eyebrow   
once again. Scott breathed a heavy sigh and began to walk out to the car.   
Occasionally laughing as Logan kept picking at his attire.  
  
Back with the girls…  
  
Rogue had just finished putting on her clothes for the questioner part of the  
competition. Never before had she felt more beautiful, or more disgusted. A  
long black skirt shaped to her hips and legs flowed down her knees and passed  
her ankles. A large slit ran up all the way to the top of her thigh causing her  
every movement to be like an angel walking through the clouds. Her silver  
halter-top, which sparkled under the lights, heightened her platinum streaks in  
her hair. Sure she was showing more skin then she really should have been  
but she looked beautiful. She looked once again and became disgusted at her   
gloves. She would always be bound to these gloves. Never being able to touch   
human skin again. The silver gloves ran past her elbows and up her bicep. She  
slammed her fist onto the table and buried her head into the palms of her hands  
  
"Hey chicka! WOW! LOOKING GOOD!" Rogue turned to see Jubilee and Kitty standing at her door applauding her. Rogue blushed a slight bit and did a double take at what Jubilee and Kitty were wearing.  
  
"Um… Jubes, Kitty? Why are you guys in jeans and sweatshirts?" Jubilee and  
Kitty turned to each other realizing they had both forgotten their plan. Jubilee  
had a sweat drop forming while scratching her head and Kitty just stood their  
eyes all bugged out at Jubilee for not reminding her.  
  
"Um well ya see, we…"   
  
"1 minute Miss. Rogue. I need you to come with me." A stage man was pulling  
rogue.   
  
"No wait one minute I…" By the time Rogue could stop him, she was already on  
stage walking to her mark where her judge awaited her. Rogue scanned the  
audience praying to whatever god may exist that no one she knew was there.  
Nope. No one there.  
  
"Miss. Rogue, how do you feel about the mutant population and what is being  
done about it?" The man asked her. Rogue stood there in shock. She was   
afraid of telling them that she was a mutant and what the government was   
doing was morally wrong. So she winged it and told them the things the other  
X-MEN had told her. "Alls fair in love and war I guess. No one is ever going to   
get along in the world. In a way it's fair. Mutants have killed humans, and   
now humans are killing mutants." Rogue knocked herself in the head later for  
kissing up to them by disrespecting her own kind. She had been so nervous   
she honestly didn't know what to say.  
  
Kitty and Jubilee had bailed out of the dressing room, and probably the building  
before Rogue could get back. They new better to be around her after pulling  
such a rude prank. Rogue silently vowed revenged on to the two little devils  
later on. Until then, she had to find a way to put on the "bikini" she held in  
her hands in preparation for the swimming suit contest. Rogue sighed and  
began to undress herself.  
  
Scott and Logan…  
  
Scott and Logan arrived to the Pageant almost an hour late. Completely   
missing Rogue's speech on how mutants are bad. A good thing they did. The  
man at the door looked over Logan a few times, questioning to himself about  
whether the animal looking man should be able to go in without being scanned  
first. Then he drew his attention to the man with an amber visor on. The  
doorman motioned his hands the entrance allowing access to the pageant.  
  
They found their seats quickly and sat down. Logan adjusted his bow tie for  
the thirtieth time that evening. He sat back in his chair as the lights dimmed  
and the girls began to take the stage. Logan turned to Scott and shot him the  
glare of death. The glare he had given Mystique when he killed her at the   
statue of liberty. Scott smiled at him.  
  
"Gotcha." Logan was tempted to extended his claws and kill Cyke right there  
and then but he was in public and cops surrounded the building. Logan  
turned his head to the stage when he saw Rogue walk onto it.   
  
"Whoa look at that bikini!" snickered one of the boys in the row behind Logan.   
Logan and Scott dropped their jaws at the sight of Rogue. Her green bikini  
composed of two diamond shaped cups for her breasts, two straps to hold them  
in place, and a diamond cup for her groin area. When she turned around, there  
was a string and nothing more. To top it off, she was wearing green high heels.  
Logan's passion for her was running at an all time high.  
  
"I'd sure like to grab on those tits!" the boy behind Logan said to his friend.   
Logan turned around in his seat and grabbed the kid by his throat.   
  
"Listen here bub! You don't need to be talking about my girl like that unless   
you want to be eating your own scrotum. I suggest you turn around and walk  
out that door now or pay for it." The boy began to cry and him and his friends  
stood up and ran out of the building.  
  
When Logan turned around he realized that everyone was staring at him.   
Even Rogue.  
  
"LOGAN?!"  
  
….  
  
TBC  
  
  



	4. Beautiful Rogue 4 END

::Authors notes: Damn it's about time I got chapter 4 up. I have been really  
sick lately and writing was just not a high priority. So anyways, I FINALLY  
GOT THE X-MEN MOVIE! YAY! ::  
  
::Disclaimer: These are getting on my nerves ::  
  
---  
  
Beautiful Rogue  
  
  
"LOGAN!?" Rogue stood on stage desperately trying to cover herself as Logan  
sat there growling sunken back in his seat. Scott just sat there mouth gaped   
open like the fool that he is. Never in Rogue's life had she been more   
embarrassed of Logan.   
  
"God Damnit Logan why do you have ta ruin everythin' ah do!? Ah hate you  
Logan!" Rogue ran off stage crying holding her hand in front of her face.   
She barely made it three steps off stage when she tripped over her heels. The  
audience sat back staring at Logan. Suddenly Logan wasn't feeling so right   
in that crowd of people. He swore he could feel them sneaking up behind him  
ready to drag him into the back.  
  
"ALRIGHT! I'LL GO AFTER HER!" Logan stood up and began to walk   
backstage with the crowd booing and hissing behind him. He lowered his head  
and growled a growl from deep within his chest. His claws were just itching to  
come out and kill every one of those humans. He felt horrible for ruining her  
chances, which he did. Rogue didn't even come in third place.  
  
"Marie? Darlin' I'm so sorry. You know I would never.." Logan ducked as a  
metal object came flying at him, grazing the side of his face. Logan opened   
one eye to make sure she wasn't going to throw anything else at him. What he  
saw when he opened his eyes was the mascara running down her usually  
smiling face that glowed when he was in the room with her. Her tears turned  
her eyes red, and left streaks on her face from the foundation running. He  
closed his eyes again and drew his attention to the object that was thrown at  
him as the words I hate you ran through his head. Those words coming from  
her sweet voice stung him like a bee in the behind. He could feel the tears rise  
when he saw his dog tags lying beside him.  
  
"Don't start with me Logan! What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Logan  
began to answer when the door burst open and two girls came running in   
panting. "Rogue..Logan..is.." Jubilee looked over to where Logan was sitting   
and had a chill run down her back. He was giving her that look that could  
chill a cup of tea. "Oh good.. You found him." Logan rose to his feet and   
Jubilee and Kitty took off running down the hall screaming "AH!!!!!!! WE'RE  
GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rogue shook her head and whipped her face off with   
her hand. She then realized she was un-gloved. She put on her silver gloves   
and reached over for her bathrobe.  
  
"Don't darlin'. You are beautiful without it." Rogue put it on anyway to spite   
him knowing the thoughts that were probably racing through his head. After  
all, she did have some of him in her now. "Please Logan. Just leave me. You  
have embarrassed me in front of thousands of people and now you have seen   
me practically naked." Rogue began to cry again and crossed her arms in   
front of her chest. She went to reach for the dog tags she caressed when she   
wanted to be reminded of him but realized she threw them at Logan. She   
turned her face into the mirror and buried her head in her palms.  
  
"You know I was only trying to protect you darlin'. I didn't like hearing those   
boys making sexual comments about you." Logan stood behind Rogue placing  
a hand on her shoulder. "Why not Logan!? YOU NEVER DO!" Logan stepped  
back in shock as she glared into his eyes with hatred. He knew he really  
messed up this time. "Fine. IF you aren't going to leave then I am." Logan   
watched Rogue pack her things into a duffle bag and walk out the door on her   
way to the hotel room. He couldn't do anything to stop her and he knew it.   
  
Three days later back at the mansion…  
  
Rogue sat upon her bed crying while Ororo Munroe aka Storm sat next to her  
petting her hair and trying to keep her calm. It had been three days since the  
incident had happened and Logan had tried dozens of times to get through to  
her. He called her room at all hours of the night waking Kitty and Jubilee. He  
would come to her door every ten minutes, sometimes calm but most of the  
time angry she wouldn't talk to him. Rogue of course felt horrible but realized  
he deserved to be treated as horribly as he treated her. She finally fell asleep   
to Storm's reading of Shakespeare and relived the pageant over and over again  
in her dreams.  
  
Kitty and Jubilee stirred in their beds as a loud moaning came from Logan's  
room. Rogue had cried herself into a deep sleep and couldn't hear a thing.   
"Marie..Marie.." Jubilee and Kitty listened in anger as Logan called out another  
woman's name. (Or so they thought since they didn't know that Rogue's   
name was Marie.) "Dude Kit-Kat. Should we wake up Roguey-poo?" Kitty  
looked over to Jubilee and nodded. They walked over the sleeping Rogue and   
shock her shoulder lightly. She stirred in her bed moaning and opened her   
eyes. "Go away! I was sleeping!" Rogue never was the type to be able to wake  
up when she didn't want to. And she wasn't too nice about it either. "But   
babe! Listen to you're man! He is calling out another woman's name in his  
sleep!" Rogue sat straight up in bed and listened to Logan call out her real   
name.  
  
Rogue put on her bathrobe and gloves. "Hey where are YOU going missy?"  
Asked Jubilee while tugging on Rogue's arm. "N-No where. Just gonna see  
who Marie is." Jubilee slapped her on the back and pushed her out the door with  
a grin. "Dumbass girl." She mumbled to herself while walking towards   
Logan's room. She peeked her head in the door and saw a flicker of light come  
from the far side of his room.  
  
Rogue pushed open the door and saw candles lit around the bed and a long red   
carpet starting from the door and ending at the far end of the room. A note  
was taped to the door jam.   
  
:: Marie,  
Be the beauty queen I know you are and walk along the red carpet. ::  
  
Rogue began walking down the carpet and stopped in front of Logan who had   
appeared from the bathroom wearing the Armani tuxedo. In one hand he held a  
red rose, and in the other he held the dog tags. His eyes were pointing to the  
ceiling as he growled to himself. She could tell from the look on his face that  
this was Jean's idea and that Scott had dressed him. She stepped up to him   
and smiled.  
  
"You know I never meant to embarrass you darlin'." Logan reached around to  
Rogue's ear. "Its not every day you have two friends that try and hook you   
up with a wolverine." Rogue laughed out loud knowing exactly who those two  
friends were. Logan reached his hands around her neck placing the tags back  
on her. She touched the lightly with her fingers. She could feel the warmth   
of his hands in the metal pressing into her skin. What she wouldn't have given   
to kiss him at that moment.  
  
Logan grabbed a silk scarf and placed it on his lips and pulled her into him lip   
locking her within his grasp. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths. A  
wave of pure ecstasy ran through their bodies when the pulled away from each  
other. Logan dropped the scarf and entrapped Rogue into his arms. "You don't  
need to enter in a beauty pageant to show me how beautiful you are. When   
you look into my eyes with you're love for me is all the beauty in the world.   
I love you Marie" Rogue smiled and buried her head into his chest, whispering,  
"I love you."  
  
END!  
  
Hope yawl enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
  
  



End file.
